The ethanol withdrawal syndrome, which is characterized by an increased activity of the noradrenergic system, is at present most commonly treated with diazepam or chlordiazepoxide, both conventional benzodiazepines. Alprazolam, a triazolobenzo- diazepine, has been demonstrated to be efficacious in the pharmacotherapy of depression and anxiety disorders, in contrast to the conventional benzodiazepines. Alprazolam may have a particularly potent inhibitory action on the noradrenergic system. It can, therefore, be postulated that alprazolam may be an effective and specific treatment for the ethanol withdrawal syndrome. Clonidine, a conventional antihypertensive, has been used to successfully treat withdrawal from the opiates, and most recently, nicotine and alcohol. This study compares the effects of alprazolam, clonidine, diazepam, and placebo on: 1) the signs and symptoms of the ethanol withdrawal syndrome, and 2) the noradrenergic overactivity of the ethanol withdrawal syndrome.